She belongs to father
by lucissaa
Summary: Narcissa Black remembers the night before she went to Hogwart during class, and leaves the room crying. WARNINGS: RAPE AND CHILD ABUSE


**WARNINGS: RAPE AND ABUSE**

Narcissa Black had been only eleven years old when it first started. The night before she would go to Hogwarts her father had called her into his study. Her sisters had looked at her with pity in their eyes and she knew something would happen, it always did with their father after all.

She was wearing a light blue dress, matching her eyes. It was too short for her liking, but father and mother had seemed to think it was beautiful. Especially father.

When she had walked inside the study, Cygnus had told her to close the door. Narcissa remembered she obeyed, fearing punishment.

The way he had looked at her had been new to the young girl, she would learn later it was lust, and he had forced her to undress. Again she obeyed, he was her father and he had seen her naked before, it was harmless, she had thought.

Without saying a word he had unbuckled his belt and for a moment Narcissa had feared he would beat her with it. How she wished he had done that instead.

"F- father?" She had stammered as he removed his pants and boxers. The look he had given her was enough to shut her up. Cygnus then had ordered his daughter to sit down on his desk.

She had obeyed, and she had started to realize what her father would do. "Spread your legs, Narcissa." His voice had been low and dangerous and the girl did as he said.

Cygnus had walked towards her and without saying anything entered her roughly. Narcissa had screamed in pain and she had started to cry as he had thrust into her. He had moaned loudly and when he had finally came inside her, he pushed her away and ordered her to pull on her dress again.

He then had gotten dressed himself and looked at her like he was mad. "You belong to me, Narcissa." He spat out her name "Only to me. Do I make myself clear?"

Cissa had nodded in fear and got dressed again. "Y yes father.." and had walked out of the room shaking and crying.

OooOooO

Narcissa was sixteen now, and after that night she had learnt that her father had done the same to both her sisters. But it wasn't until class of this afternoon that she had learned just how horrific it really was.

Sure it hurt, and it made her even more afraid of the mad man that was her father, but until then she had thought of it as just another form of abuse. Like the curses he would also use.

Which is why she was now sitting here near the lake, a private spot she had found during her first week at school. Today they had had one of the last sexual education lessons, and they had talked about sexual abuse.

All the memories of that night, and the many times after, had come back to the already broken girl. And Narcissa had ran out of the classroom in tears, ignoring her teacher's orders and the worried and amused looks of her classmates.

She was sobbing, her face buried inside her hands as she cried. It were memories she had blocked out, to never think of again. Now that she did, Narcissa couldn't get herself to stop crying as pictures faded into her mind of her father.

Her father raping her in his study, the dinner room, her bedroom and even at Hogwarts. Her one safe place had been ruined by that man.

Narcissa was so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Lucius Malfoy, her fiancé in an arranged marriage, walk up from behind her and she let out a scream when he hugged her carefully.

When the young woman realized it was him, she turned around to fold herself into his chest and he embraced her. Lucius looked at her with tears in his own eyes as well and stroked her hair "What has happened to you my love?"

But Narcissa only cried. She cried and cried until she finally looked at him, no mask, nothing to hide the broken girl she was. The broken girl he was forced to marry, the girl he would resent like Rodolphus did with Bellatrix.

And she didn't know how, but something in the way he was holding her or looked at her made her believe he actually cared. And she closed her eyes, curled up in his protective arms, and started talking.


End file.
